


He's Not Cruella De Vil

by FidelisBast39



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anger, Cruelty, Love, M/M, Mood Swings, Puberty, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FidelisBast39/pseuds/FidelisBast39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason Newt's mood suddenly went bad. It had been a week and the boy's mood hasn't changed yet. Everybody had tried to calm him down, well except Thomas. Now it's his turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Not Cruella De Vil

Newt went back into his apartment grumbling, he stomped his feet each step he took. Then he slammed the door. He just yelled out to Thomas and the others for completely no reason. No one knew why exactly he was like that.

"He's been like that for a week! What happened?" Thomas asked as he took a sip of his drink. "Yesterday I met him on the road and called him. Then he shouted 'Shut the fuck up!' And just went away."

Minho shook his head. He looked just as confused as Thomas is. "Don't know. That shuck face is acting much more worser than Teresa during her period." He said. The room was filled with laughter when Minho said that, Teresa looked at the asian boy and punched him but she couldn't help but laugh too.

"Shut up!" Newt yelled from next door and the laughter died. 

"Someone's got to calm him down." Thomas said, breaking the silence. He looked at everybody in the room who was still not saying anything. "Anybody? Really guys, don't any of you want to help him?"

This time Gally was the one who spoke up. "We have. A lot. Everyone in this room had tried, except you. That Cruella De Vil had pushed everyone away before we can figure out what's happening." He said. The other kids nodded in agreement. "If you want to try and calm down the devil be our guest." Gally wasn't wrong. Newt was scary in this state. 

Thomas rolled his eyes and groaned. "He's not a devil." He said. "He's sweet, cute, funny and.."

"Whoa. Don't tell us you have a crush on him Tom." Teresa said with a wide grin on her face. Thomas's cheeks were starting to burn up and Teresa realized it. "You do. Oh my god. So now we know that Tom's type is british blondes. Interesting."

Thomas couldn't speak. His face was already red and all the people around was making kissy faces. "Okay it's settled then. Thomas you go in there and calm him down." Alby said. Thomas looked at him, his face still red. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure you can do it. And you'll have a private time together with the blonde."

The whole room was filled with whistling and laughter and teasing. Thomas couldn't help but blush more harder. Don't know how that happened since his face was already red just like a tomato. 

"Bloody hell! Shut up!" Newt yelled again from next door. The room went back quiet, well not graveyard quiet, more like trying to hold your laughter quiet. 

_______________

 

Thomas pulled a deep breath as he stood up in front of Newt's door. He touched the door before knocking it. The others was right behind him giving him smiles and goodluck. Gally's.. Not so much because he said "Good luck calming Cruella."

Thomas knocked on the door and called for Newt. "Newt? Newt? Are you there?" He called but there was no answer. Thomas knocked again and called for Newt. 

"Go away." Was the only answer comming from there.

Thomas moved his hand to the knob. There's no harm in trying right? He turned the handle and the door opened. He looked back at his friends who gave him some gestures that told him 'Go on. Go on.' Before stepping in the room.

Thomas looked around for Newt but he couldn't find him, that is until he heard some clattering sounds and he checked the fridge. The fridge was open and Newt was sitting in front of it. His clothes were all messy, there's a yellow stain all over it.

"Newt?! What happened?" Thomas said as he tried to help Newt to stand up but the blonde pulled his hand away and slapped Thomas's hand.

"Didn't I tell you to go away?" Newt said, his eyes were sparkling wildly as hesared at Thomas. "Get out of here! Unless you want me to throw this to your head!" He raised up an empty can of spray cheese and aimed it to Thomas.

The brunet didn't move a bit. He kept standing there looking at Newt. Even though Newt had already thrown the can and it did hit his head he didn't go away. The blonde threw some other things to the brunet but Thomas insisted. He felt something scratched his cheek and touched it. He felt something wet and moved his hand. Blood.

Newt realized it too. He stopped throwing things and looked at Thomas. He saw the blood dripping from Thomas's cheek and hurried up. Newt got up and touched the other boy's cheek and frowned. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He said as he wiped the blood away. 

"It's okay. It's just a scratch." Thomas said with a smile. He touched Newt's hand and removed it from his hand. He pulled Newt to the couch and sat next to him. "Now. Care to explain why you're in a bad mood? And sitting on the floor eating cheese like you just broke up?"

"It's.. It's nothing.." Newt said.

Thomas didn't buy it at all. "No way. Tere's no way that it's nothing. There has to be a reason for you yelling at us for absolutely no reason Newt." He said. "Tell me the truth. Are you taking drugs?"

"No. I never take drugs." Newt said. His cheeks became bright red for a while before speaking again. It was an embarrassing subject. "It's just.. I'm going through.. You know the ones that makes you have mood swings."

"Puberty?" Thomas said surprised. Newt looked down at floor as he slowly nodded. "Why didn't you tell anybody? We could've helped you get through it."

"Well it's embarrassing! How could I even do that? Go to you guys and say 'Hey guys. My puberty just started, can you please help me?'? I'm already embarrassed since it's late. My puberty just started when I'm in college!" Newt said.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Newt." Thomas said.

"Can you help me?" Newt asked. Thomas's eyes widened as he heard the words coming out of Newt's mouth. "Look this may sound weird but I kind of like you. Not just like but like like. And if I wanted anybody to help me, I want it to be you."

Thomas's heart skip a beat. Newt had the same feelings for him. He didn't think twice and leaned his face to Newt until their lips crashed. Thomas didn't care about the smell of the cheese from Newt's mouth, he disn't care about the stains getting on his clothes, he didn't even care about the stickyness he felt on his cheeks as it touches Newt's. He just cared about the feeling he had during the kiss.

"So is that a yes?" Newt asked sheepishly after they released the kiss. 

"Yes." Thomas replied giving a peck on Newt's cheek. "I will help you. And there's a bonus."

"What is it?"

"I want us to be boyfriends." Thomas said.

_________________

 

"So? How did it go?" Alby asked as Thomas went back to his room. His friends had been waiting in there all this time.

"It was fine." Thomas said with a big smile. 

"Did Cruella did that to you?" Gally asked as he pointed to Thomas's cheek. Thomas forgot that the scar was still there. 

Thomas nodded but before anyone could speak again he spoke. "It was just an accident. Nothing to worry about." Thomas said. "And for your information? You were wrong. He's not Cruella De Vil."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really think Newt's behavior was cruel or just anger issues but I just like the title. 
> 
> I'm sorry if the story wasn't good or hard to understand or maybe doesn't make any sense.
> 
> Leave comments they give me live!


End file.
